<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate you Eddie Diaz by countvustafa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796804">I hate you Eddie Diaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa'>countvustafa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck hates Eddie Diaz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley / Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz(9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz(9-1-1)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started a few months ago. Eddie strode in the room like some knight in shining armour. That confident smirk on his face. Buck wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face with his fist.</p><p>Who was this stranger to prance to the 118, acting all high and mighty? And it irked him that his family was so quick to embrace Eddie as their own, as if he belonged with them.</p><p>Pfft! </p><p>Buck knew better. </p><p>He knew falsehood when he sees one. Buck knew behind those perfect teeth, cutting jawline, bulging muscles and heartachingly beautiful face that Eddie Diaz is a big fat gorgeous sham. </p><p> Buck wasn't going to fall for it. Hell no.

</p><p>While working, Buck avoided Eddie at all cost. Even as they were paired together by the captain, Buck kept their interaction to a bare minimum. He only spoke to him when required. Never making eye-contact and never extending a conversation. </p><p>Two weeks after their first meeting, Buck and Eddie got into a verbal fight at work. Something about Buck being too thick-headed and wanting to be a hero so much that he almost put his own life at jeopardy. Buck and Eddie got into a good yelling match before the rest of the team came and separated them both. </p><p>The captain gave Buck a rough scolding. But Eddie got none. It was unfair, Eddie was the one who yelled at him first. </p><p>At that moment, Buck hated Eddie with all his guts. </p><p>The night of the fight, Buck was astounded to find Eddie standing outside his door. Buck not wanting to be a coward invited him in. He wanted to show him who's the boss. 

</p><p>You're in Buck's territory, sir!

</p><p>They sat in awkward silence in the kitchen. Maybe if Eddie was not looking, Buck could smash a beer bottle on his head. Just a light concussion, nothing too harsh.</p><p>But one thing caught Buck off guard. He did not know who initiated it first, nor does it matter. Suddenly, their lips were fighting for dominance. Things suddenly went a thousand degrees in the room and they were shedding their clothes all over. Buck had his hands all over Eddie, and Eddie was kissing every possible flesh he could find. </p><p>Buck never felt so hot in his life. </p><p>It was the best sex Buck ever had. All three times that night. </p><p>It was mindblowing.</p><p>Lifechanging. </p><p>But he still hated Eddie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been five months. </p><p>The captain thought that within the first week that Eddie walked in the station, he and Eddie were going of best friends. </p><p>Puh-lease!</p><p>Get your head out of your ass. </p><p>As they continue to work together, Buck has realized that he never hated anyone more than he hated Eddie Diaz.  </p><p>He hated the way Eddie would arrive at the station looking impeccable, every single time. With that face and body, he could be wearing a trash bag and still make it look fresh.</p><p>The morning of their shift would akin to some high fashion runway, with Eddie being the only supermodel. And people were not complaining. Ladies jogging would intentionally stop by in the morning, just to see the great Eddie Diaz.</p><p>Rolls eyes.  </p><p>Buck also despised the way Eddie was great at his job. He was brave and smart and would take calculated risks. Even though Buck was a senior at work, Eddie had taught him many things. Not forgetting, the ladies would gather around Eddie as he worked. Asking for his number and whatnot. </p><p>Being popular with the ladies and gents was Buck's role. </p><p>Eddie was stealing everything from him. </p><p>Not only has he taken Buck's title of the sexiest and most good looking fireman of the station, but also the best and bravest fireman. He even hammered Buck's bench pressing record! </p><p>So it did not come to anyone's surprise with all the pent up frustration, Buck randomly challenged Eddie to an arm-wrestling competition at the station. Whoever wins owes the other person a favour. </p><p>And it can be anything... Legal of course. </p><p>It was a close match. But somehow, with the grace of God, Eddie won. </p><p>Buck was humiliated. </p><p>Not only did he lose. But he lost against Eddie in front of everyone. </p><p>And that smirk on Eddie's face when he won. Buck wanted to tear that smirk off his face and wipe his sweat with it. </p><p>'You free after work?' </p><p>Buck fumed as he read the text from Eddie. He was still not over his lost from today. </p><p>'Why?'</p><p>'Nothing...' </p><p>Buck scoffed in his jeep. Who was Eddie Diaz kidding? He was talking to The Evan "Buck" Buckley. The man who slept through half of Los Angeles in less than a year. Buck has more than experience to know a booty call when he sees one. Buck doesn't need this! 

</p>
<p>Buck thought long and hard about all the things he wanted to say on the text. He wanted to pound Eddie for suggesting that Buck was a common booty call. The nerve of him. 

Buck channelled his inner Karen and was going to give Eddie a scolding that he will remember. </p><p>'My place?'</p><p>'Yeah'</p><p>Buck tucked his phone in his pocket. </p><p>Sure he is going to punish Eddie. Definitely in the foreseeable future. But tonight, the only thing getting pound was Buck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a special day. </p><p>The station normally gets plenty of visitors from school, kids coming to learn about all the cool stuff in the station and fire safety. 

</p>
<p>It made Buck all happy seeing the kids' excitement. Their tiny happy smushed faces. And ALL kids love firemen. All the countless hands rising in the air whenever he asks 'who wants to be a fireman?'.

</p>
<p>It made Buck more grateful that he's in this job. In moments like these that Buck really felt like he was making a difference in people's lives. </p><p>However this time is different. Eddie was at the front of the station.</p><p>Buck was surprised when Eddie's name on the roster. He volunteered to lead this group. Eddie was not the most extroverted type. And based on Buck's observation, Eddie would rather hide in the back than interact with people. </p><p>And then Buck's questions were answered. </p><p>It was his kid's class. </p><p>And dang it if Christopher Diaz is not one of the most adorable kid Buck has ever seen. Smartest too. </p><p>Too bad he has Eddie for a dad.  </p><p>Fine. Too harsh.

</p>
<p>Seeing Eddie all dad-like stirred something in Buck. How did this guy make a 180 and turned into a smiley doofus when his kid is around. Buck was not used to seeing a smiley Eddie. It was like seeing a horse suddenly sprouting wings and it flying off into the sunset.

It irked Buck to no ends. </p><p>Eddie gave a good presentation to Buck's utter disdain. He was popular with the kids and the teachers and the chaperones. The kids shot him questions after questions and he replied with silly jokes that made them laugh. He was so popular that the kids wanted Eddie to teach them how to slide down the pole like a real fireman. And that was Buck's favourite thing to show off when the kids come. </p><p>He officially despises Eddie. He just stole something from Buck again. </p><p>"Alright Chris, I'll see you tomorrow," said Eddie planting a kiss on Christopher's forehead. </p><p>Christopher scrunched his nose and joined his classmates. </p><p>"That's sweet," said the teacher. </p><p>"Do I get a kiss too?" </p><p>Eddie chuckled politely. </p><p>Buck scoffed from the corner. </p><p>The night after their shift, Buck could not hold it any longer and they did it in Buck's jeep. With two huge muscular guys in his truck, Buck will be forever thankful that his jeep has enough space for them and the thank god for the reclining seats. 

</p>
<p>It was at the moment when Eddie was in the midst of ravishing Buck's nipple in his mouth that Buck moaned 'Daddy' and Eddie's eyes instantly got darker... </p><p>After Eddie left, Buck almost called an Uber because his legs were too sore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck found out he has a new quirk about himself. </p><p>He discovered it last week... Thanks to Eddie freaking Diaz. </p><p>It was a dark and windy night in Buck's loft. He was at the edge of the bed getting his lights pounded by Eddie. Buck's eyes rolled back and his body felt like it was on fire. Everything was perfect. This was exactly what he needed after a tiring day at work. To vent out all his frustrations. </p><p>And gosh Eddie was making the sexiest noise. </p><p>Once Eddie was done, Buck took the liberty to finish in Eddie's mouth. He may have worked it too hard that Eddie ended up choking and red underneath him. </p><p>As they were riding down their highs in Buck's kitchen, clad only in their boxers Eddie requested a beer. When Buck heard Eddie's voice, the hairs on his neck rose. He had never heard anything sexier. </p><p>His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy and a couple of octaves lower than his usual voice. </p><p>And Ooh, if that didn't turn Buck on. </p><p>So much. </p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that?" </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p>"That." </p><p>Buck ignored Eddie question and proceeded to get a cold drink. Eddie raised his eyebrow at Buck's silence and sort of cornered him at the fridge. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"It's nothing," said Buck softly, hiding his eyes from Eddie.</p><p>"What is it, Buck?"</p><p>"Nothing." </p><p>Eddie let out a soft growl. Buck's ears perked up and his eyes grew wide. </p><p>"Can you stop talking," said Buck lowly, his eyes gazing at Eddie. </p><p>Feeling Buck's eyes on him, Eddie broke into a grin. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just stop talking." </p><p>"Didn't know you like my voice." </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I gotta thank you for that. That move you did just now, where you fucked my throat." </p><p>Before they knew it, Buck was pressing Eddie on the kitchen island and was ravishing every exposed skin. Round Two. Ding. Ding. Ding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was close. </p><p>A hairline crack that could almost collapse their entire facade. Months, almost a year of hiding almost crumbling down like a house of cards. </p><p>Buck should have been more careful. He was always careful. </p><p>But something about seeing Eddie that summer afternoon with his sleeves rolled up showing off those guns. Working up a sweat in a tight first responder uniform hammering up the unfortunate door. </p><p>And the noise he was making. Gosh, nothing was sexier. </p><p>The grunts. </p><p>Eddie always made the seductive grunts. </p><p>It was unintentional. Almost unthinking when Buck suddenly goes up behind Eddie and pressed an intimate hand on Eddie's bum. A cup on his right cheek.</p><p>Buck even managed a squeeze.  </p><p>And Eddie did not swipe his hands away. </p><p>Eddie let it lingered there. </p><p>A minute went by until Buck remembered that he was still working and eyes were on them. And gosh did he want to feel Eddie's strong butt in his hands again. Sadly, it will be more than fifteen hours until they could be alone. But its only Tuesday and they were only going to meet up privately next week. </p><p>And Monday came at an unbearable glacial pace. </p><p>But when it did, it struck them both harder than a speeding train. Eddie would ravish Buck at every spot available for them. The kitchen. The bathroom. The couch. On the stairs. His jeep. And Buck has the bright bruises to prove it.  </p><p>One day, Chim asked a playful question about birthmarks and Buck was not thinking straight and got too excited and sort of intentionally mentioned that Eddie has a mole on his right cheek. The station became silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Buck, why are you limping?" </p><p>"It's nothing. Just hurt myself at the gym yesterday." </p><p>"You need to see a physiotherapist?" </p><p>"Nah, I'm fine. Just give it a day."</p><p>Luckily for Buck, Bobby quickly brushed aside the issue and left him alone. Buck knows well that he was not injured in any gym activity yesterday. Sure he was getting some exercise, but a wholly different type. His eyes lingered to the man across the station, cleaning the fire truck. A sexy and delicious man. Tan skin, huge muscular body, delicious thick ass. </p><p>Buck bit his lips to cover the whimper. </p><p>His mind lingered to last night. They were doing it at Buck's place. You could hear the loud sound of passionate sex bouncing off the walls. It has been more than a year and the sex was still mindblowing. </p><p>Buck was riding Eddie - his favourite move, Buck could move his hips like a pro - until the ecstasy was too much and he missed a footing and slipped off the bed. That did not stop him and he ordered Eddie to continue pounding him until his eyes roll back to the back of his head. </p><p>But that was not the cause of his injury. Due to a previous injury, doctors had warned him not to be on his knees for long periods. And that was what he did. </p><p>Following their highs, they had a post-sex meal at the kitchen. That was when something happened and Buck ended up on his knees in the kitchen sucking Eddie's dick. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie had one rule. </p><p>No fucking in his house. </p><p>Eddie had only one rule, and he was the one who broke that rule. </p><p>Buck was living with Maddie at the time while some renovations were being done on his loft. So naturally, Buck and Eddie didn't have the luxury to do their little deed at his home. They haven't done it for three weeks and the pressure was building up between them. Buck thought he had it bad, the incessant thought of being fucked by Eddie wonders in his mind throughout the days. He needed to release. </p><p>It was in the afternoon, Buck was half-asleep, his eyes slowly dozing off when he heard his phone vibrate. </p><p>"My house in fifteen mins." </p><p>Say no more. </p><p>It took Buck only ten minutes to reach Eddie's home. </p><p>Once Buck was in Eddie's house it took him moments before Eddie captured his mouth. Eddie was being his grabby self, quickly sliding his hands onto Buck's jeans and grabbing an ample portion of Buck's ass and giving it a good knead. They didn't even make it to the bedroom and Buck was already half-naked by the door.  </p><p>"Fuck, take your belt off." </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>Buck playfully slapped Eddie's face.</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>"Fuck," Eddie quickly dipped and pressed his mouth against Buck's hard erection. Buck moaned, feeling Eddie taking his dick through his tight jeans. </p><p>"Fuck, Eddie." </p><p>Buck quickly undid his belt and tossed it god knows where. He did not need to worry about that now. </p><p>Just as Buck was about to slip off his jeans, the doorknob rattled and a middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway. </p><p>"Hola Eddie, mijo. Pueder-Ay! Dios!"  </p><p>"Tia!" </p><p>"Ay! Dios!" </p><p>Let's just say, Eddie and Buck, both learned why some rules are not meant to be broken. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kids are the best. </p><p>Especially Chris. </p><p>He's smart, cool, and one of the most amazing kid Buck has ever met.</p><p>Buck got the chance to meet him a couple of months back when the station had a kid's group and it was Chris' class. Chris was an incredible company - unlike his dad. And everyone loves him.</p><p>Now every few weeks, Chris would come to the station with Pepa or Carla just to say hi to Eddie and the rest of the crew.</p><p>But sometimes kids can say the darndest things. </p><p>"So, how's your dad at home? Does he work out often?" asked Chim playfully. "Does he really box every day?" </p><p>"He sleeps a lot. Sometimes he helps me with homework. But I always teach him back. He doesn't like maths."</p><p>Hen and Chim laughed. Buck who was eavesdropping a few meters away can't help but chuckle at his spot. </p><p>"And he talks to Bucky a lot too." </p><p>Buck froze. </p><p>"Oh really, how'd you know that Chris?" asked Chim, grinning from cheek to cheek at Buck. </p><p>"Dad went out without his phone. Again. He always forgets his phone when he's in a hurry. I saw him texting to Bucky," said Chris innocently. "They always go to Buck's place."</p><p>It was too late. Buck felt all the blood drained from his face.</p><p>"Really now?" </p><p>"Yup. It's not fair, I haven't been to Bucky's place," said Chris sadly. "Buck said he has video games at his home." </p><p>"Thank you, Chris. As always, it is a pleasure having you here." </p><p>"Chris, ready to leave?" called Eddie, appearing at the lounge. </p><p>"Yes!" </p><p>"Come on, Christopher. Vamonos. You know how Abuela get if we're late." </p><p>"Say goodbye to everyone."</p><p>"Goodbye to everyone."</p><p>Once the Diaz boys left the station, Buck was met with a grinning Hen and Chim crossing their arms at him. </p><p>"So..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought we're not going to do it here?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Eddie suddenly stopped in front of Buck.</p><p>Buck removed his earphones and looked up to Eddie who was standing in front of him. His shorts were excruciatingly close to his face. Buck could see the outline of Eddie's dick through the fabric. Just being that close to it was making Buck famish. </p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"That," said Eddie, his eyes pointing to Buck's back.</p><p>Buck stared confusingly at Eddie, he then turned to look at his back and made an O expression.</p><p>Eddie was referring to his ass that was on display in the station's gym. Buck didn't mean to dress so scantily, he missed out a couple of days of washing and most of his gym tights are still in the clothes hamper. Before going to work, Buck grabbed the old LAFD shorts in the dresser and chucked it into his bag without a thought.</p><p>"I'm just working on my legs," said Buck, sounding as innocent as he possibly can. "Getting them big and strong. Is there a problem, Eddie?"</p><p>Eddie shook his head and frustratingly rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>"You're just asking for it," said Eddie. "Don't be a tease. We're at work."</p><p>Buck ignored Eddie and raised an eyebrow playfully at him.</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>"You know what," said Eddie, his eyes turning a dark shade.</p><p>Buck grinned at Eddie.</p><p>"Oh, do tell me," said Buck, smiling to Eddie's crotch. "I have all day. Plus, I'm in a very comfortable position right here."</p><p>"Ay, dios."</p><p>"Come on, Eddie. Tell me, what you're going to do?" said Buck his voice sounding so rough. "This position is quite familiar."</p><p>"Buck, I'm this close to-"</p><p>"Boys, are you fighting again?"</p><p>Eddie jumped as he heard Bobby's voice appear in the space. It was a close call. Eddie made a mental sigh, Bobby entered the gym only a second later. Bobby stopped in front of Buck and raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Buck, shouldn't you be wearing something more... covered up?"</p><p>"Strange. Eddie just said the same thing."</p><p>Fuck. That tease.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>